Krakanie wron
by Kuro no Ri
Summary: Itachi nie żyje a Naruto wspomina pewne nieznane nikomu historie o nim i Uchiha. Oneshot. Możliwa kontynuacja.


Oneshot z Naruto Itanaru

 _Krakanie wron(pisane z punktu widzenia Naruto.)_

Wojna się skończyła a ja nie musiałem już nic udawać. Co prawda po tych wszystkich latach wiele nawyków mi pozostało jak mimowolny uśmiech czy hałaśliwe zachowanie przy ludziach. Coraz częściej zapominam że to już koniec i nie muszę już być numerem jeden wśród debili. Teraz siedzę na parapecie i przyglądam się wiosce. Prawie nic się nie zmieniło. To ludzie się zmienili. Teraz boją się mnie a nie tylko Kuramy. Nazywają to szacunkiem ale ja widzę strach nie u wszystkich ale jednak. Popatrzyłem w niebo. Gwiazdy rozświetlały czarne niebo. Ta czerń przypominała mi o pewnej osobie którą straciłem w tej wojnie. Najważniejszej osobie jaką miałem. Przed laty kiedy jeszcze nawet nie chodziłem do akademii to on często się mną zajmował. Nie był wiele ode mnie starszy. Dzięki Kyuubiemu miałem wspomnienia już od narodzin. Dobrze wiedziałem kim byli moi rodzice. Kiedy tylko podrosłem uwielbiałem chodzić na głowę ojca i rozmyślać. Mogłem tam się wyciszyć i poukładać myśli. Ale wracając do osoby która mną się opiekowała pierwszy raz spotkałem go kiedy miałem niespełna 2 miesiące. Zostałem oddany przez 3 w ręce mamki która miała mnie wychować ta jednak zamiast się mną zająć po prostu zostawiła mnie na skraju lasu. Nie wiem co się z nią stało ale tej nocy spotkałem JEGO. Miał gdzieś z 8 lat ale już był ninja. Wracał właśnie z misji kiedy mnie znalazł. Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony po czym wziął na ręce i zaniósł do wioski. Zostawił mnie w jakimś ciemnym pokoju i zniknął. Pokoik ten był w domu na obrzeżach terenu należącego do klanu Uchiha. Itachi bo to on mnie wtedy znalazł jakimś cudem wymógł na Hokage pozwolenie i przez następne 4 lata to on się mną zajmował co prawda miał dla mnie czas tylko w nocy i oczywiście kiedy nie był na misjach ale to wystarczało. Często razem trenowaliśmy. Ita od razu zorientował się że dzięki Kuramie nie funkcjonuję jak normalne dziecko. Nauczył mnie Henge a ja zmieniałem się w dziewczynę w jego wieku aby go podrażnić. Nie lubił tego ale śmieszyło go. Te lata były jedynymi podczas których naprawdę czułem że mam rodzinę. Był dla mnie kimś najważniejszym jedyną osobą dla której miałem siłę walczyć z zachowaniem ludzi w wiosce i się nie poddawać. Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień kiedy miałem iść po raz pierwszy do akademii. Trzeci postanowił że dla zachowania pozorów powinienem zamieszkać w klitce w której teraz nadal po tylu latach mieszkam. Niedługo po tym Ita dostał misję miał zniszczyć swój klan. W nocy przed tym jak miał ją wykonać przyszedł się pożegnać. Nadal pamiętam jak wszedł przez to okno blady jak papier z czystym przerażeniem w oczach a gdy tylko zeskoczył na podłogę upadł i zaczął płakać. Był bezsilny nie mógł nic zrobić by uratować tych wszystkich ludzi a miał ich zabić. Nadał pamiętam jak się trząsł kiedy go objąłem. Pamiętam co mu powiedziałem.

\- Nie myśl i nie czuj. To nic nie zmieni. Oni i tak umrą. Jak nie ty to ktoś inny tak masz szansę ocalić chociaż Sasuke. Zrób to jak on będzie w szkole. Potem idź do jaskini w środku przeklętego lasu. Znajdę cię. A teraz zamknij oczy.

Posłuchał mnie a ja go po prostu pocałowałem. Dlaczego? Cóż to był jedyny sposób aby przekazać mu czakrę Kuramy. Pamiętam jego zdziwienie i szok. Biedaczek nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

\- To prezent aby wszystko się powiodło czakra będzie cię leczyć i możesz z niej korzystać do technik ale jak ją wyczerpiesz to muszę być przy tobie ponieważ muszę zatamować wypływ czakry jeśli gdzieś zostanie uszkodzony.

Popatrzył na mnie już pewniej a następnie skinął głową. Potem po wszystkim kiedy go znalazłem i opatrywałem mu rany przyznał że bał się mojej reakcji. Zdziwiło mnie to. Przecież wiedział że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Kuramą. Już kiedy miałem 3 lata. Nie odstraszały mnie żadne zbrodnie które ktoś popełnił wszyscy żyjemy w czasach wojen i ninja. Już wtedy mój umysł był na poziomie 15-nastolatka więc nie sprawiało mi trudności wybaczenie i zrozumienie postępowań Kyuu. Itachi został tamtej nocy u mnie w pokoju. Do rana rozmawialiśmy o tym jak to wszystko się potoczy. To wtedy złożyłem mu obietnicę której żałuję do dzisiaj. Obiecałem że zrobię wszystko aby zaprzyjaźnić się z Sasuke i go chronić przed łapami Danzo i starszyzny. Nie było to łatwe w końcu zagroziłem Trzeciemu że ogłoszę we wszystkich wioskach swoje pochodzenie i prawdę o masakrze klanu Uchiha. Dopiero wtedy zgodził się żebym był z nim w drużynie. A potem ten wypadek z głupim wężem. Skąd miałem wiedzieć że Sasuś okaże się takim tchórzem w tamtym momencie. Nie mogłem zrobić nic co by mnie zdemaskowało jak i moją przyjaźń z Kuramą. Przez to naraziłem pieczęć na niebezpieczeństwo a byłem już tak blisko jej złamania. Potem Sasuke odszedł a ja jak głupi się za nim uganiałem aby czasem nie wpadł w ręce innych wiosek albo nie został zabaweczką Orochimaru. Jedynym plusem tych pogoni były spotkania z Itachim. Mimo że zawsze walczyliśmy to mogliśmy znaleźć choć chwilę żeby porozmawiać. Najczęściej robiliśmy to w jego genjitsu. Wymienialiśmy się informacjami. Czasami rozmawialiśmy. A nawet… Wstałem z parapetu uznając że czas się przejść. To wspomnienie było jednym z najcenniejszych jak i najboleśniejszych. Wyszedłem z domu zabierając ze sobą jedynie czerwoną różę i ruszyłem w kierunku cmentarza klanu Uchiha. Idąc zacząłem wspominać tamten dzień. To było nasze ostatnie spotkanie przed jego śmiercią. Kiedy tylko poczułem jego czakre rozdzieliłem się z grupą i pognałem go spotkać. Inni mieli wtedy na głowie innych członków Akatsuki więc nie przejmowałem się że ktoś za mną pójdzie. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie a on od razu zaczął pytać o brata. Wnerwiło mnie to ale powiedziałem że dotrzymam tamtej obietnicy ponad wszystko. Odetchnął z ulgą a ja byłem coraz bardziej przerażony. Czułem że go stracę wokoło niego zbierała się śmierć. Poprosiłem aby zabrał mnie w genjitsu zdziwiony zgodził się. Będąc w tamtym miejscu nie musiałem niczego się obawiać. Od razu podszedłem do niego i się wtuliłem a on się smutno uśmiechnął. Wiedział że i ja wiem. To było pożegnanie.

\- Chcę żeby to Sasuke mnie zabił a nie choroba. Nie wiń go lisku. To moją decyzja.

Pamiętam te słowa jakby to było dzisiaj. Chciał mnie jeszcze przeprosić ale mu nie pozwoliłem. Zamknąłem jego usta pocałunkiem. Nie takim dziecięcym buziakiem ale prawdziwym pocałunkiem. Zrobił minę jakby go to kompletnie zszokowało. Moje ręce zaczęły wkradać się pod jego ubranie.

\- Naruto co ty chcesz zrobić.

\- A nie widać? Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy nie jak brat czy rodzina ale ukochany. Kocham cię i nie mogłem ci pozwolić umrzeć zanim tego nie wyznałem.

Itachi uśmiechnął się po tych słowach a następnie pocałował mnie zanim się zorientowałem byliśmy nadzy a przecież nie kojarzyłem żebyśmy zdejmowali ubrania. To pewnie była sprawka jego genjitsu. Pamiętam ciepło jego dłoni i to jak delikatnie mnie dotykał. Jakbym był jego skarbem. Jego ciche słowa które do mnie szeptał za równo te o miłości jak i o moim pięknie. Pamiętam ciepło jego ust na moim członku i dziwne uczucie kiedy wkładał we mnie palce. Pamiętam ból jaki czułem kiedy w mnie wchodził i rozkosz jaką mi podarował. Nie wiem ile razy to zrobiliśmy ani tego co do mnie mówił kiedy byłem pogrążony w odczuciach. Jedyne co jeszcze pamiętam to krakanie wron. Były wszędzie. Obserwowały nas i zagłuszały słowa swoim krakaniem. Na koniec jedna z nich usiadła na ramieniu Ita. Wtedy przekazał mi oko swojego przyjaciela. Oko które w niedalekiej przyszłości podarowało mu wolność. Wtedy jedna to oko było dla Sasuke i dla mnie. Chciał żebym się nie poddawał. Nie wyszło. Po jego śmierci straciłem wszelkie chęci aby sprowadzić tego egoistycznego dupka do wioski. Niby wszystkim się zdawało że chcę nadal go sprowadzić do wioski ale tylko do tamtego spotkania kiedy zranił Sakurę. Wtedy to postanowiłem że go zabiję. Wiedziałem że złamię obietnice daną Ita ale nie potrafiłem inaczej. Z Itachim widziałem się jeszcze tylko raz. Podczas wojny kiedy został przywołany. Ze mną był Bee a z nim Nagato więc nie mogliśmy nawet normalnie porozmawiać. Chciałem go zatrzymać. Ale on uparł się że musi iść. Że tylko on może anulować tą technikę. Nie wiem co się z nim dalej działo wiem tylko że walczył z Kabuto razem z Sasuke. Stałem nad jego grobem nie wstrzymując łez. Była noc a ja miałem nadzieję że nikt tu nie przyjdzie. Zresztą kto miałby?

\- Co tu robisz?

No tak zapomniałem o twoim braciszku co Ita.

\- Stoję nie widać?

\- Nie masz prawa tu być. To przez wioskę i takich jak ty mój brat umarł.

\- Nie pomyliło ci się coś księżniczko? To na twoich rękach jest jego krew i nie zmienisz tego. Więc przestań odgrywać ten melodramat bo jesteś tylko rozpuszczonym gówniarzem który jak jakaś pieprzona lalka daję się wszystkim manipulować. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego nic nie wiedziałeś o tym że była to misja? Bo nie chciałeś. Latałeś tylko za tą swoją zemstą nie widząc nic co tak naprawdę się wokoło ciebie dzieje. Ja w odróżnieniu od ciebie naprawdę go kochałem i nigdy aż do końca nie opuściłem.

Patrzył na mnie w szoku. No tak tej części mojej osoby na pewno nie znał. Znali ją jedynie Ita, Jiraya, Trzeci, Baa-chan i Gaara. Podszedłem bliżej grobu i do tchnąłem go z czułością. Delikatnie położyłem różę na nagrobku. Czerwona róża symbol kochanka. Popatrzyłem na Sasuke. A on nie odrywał wzroku od kwiatu.

\- Nawet dla niego nigdy ci nie wybaczę. Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mi zakazać przychodzenia tu zabiję cię.

Mówiłem to poważnie i on chyba dobrze o tym wiedział bo aż się zatrząsnął od chłodu mojego głosu. Odszedłem spokojnie nie zaszczycając go więcej spojrzeniem. Wreszcie dostał wszystkie elementy układanki związane ze swoim bratem czy je poskłada to już nie moja sprawa. Nie mam zamiaru dotrzymać tej obietnicy którą dałem Ita ani tej że spróbuję być szczęśliwy. Z Kuramą podjęliśmy decyzję. Dość udawania. Jeżeli coś nie wypali zawszę mogę zamieszkać w Sunie. Baa-chan na pewno by mi pomogła.


End file.
